


Genpuku

by Langus



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langus/pseuds/Langus
Summary: After many months apart, Rin hopes Sesshomaru will return to Kaede's village for her Coming of Age Day celebration. When he arrives she finally finds the courage to tell him what's in her heart. A little Sess/Rin one-shot that takes place some years after the end of IY: The Final Act.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Genpuku

_ Genpuku _

_Some years ago..._

She sensed him before she saw him. One moment she was working alone in her herb garden collecting leaves beneath the evening sun, and then he was standing next to her as if he'd been there all along.

Kaede acknowledged the imposing Lord of the West with a nod but her gnarled hands continued their labours. If her disinterest insulted him, he gave no hint of it. His features remained neutral, an expressionless mask of calm. But the energy she felt from him was chaotic, turbulent even, and the opposite of the stoic being standing before her.

"Ye wish to speak with me?" she inquired after a moment of silence had passed between them.

He kept his eyes on the distant horizon, his thoughts appearing to be a thousand leagues away.

"I will leave in the morning," he said evenly. "Rin will remain here."

Kaede sat back on her heels and gave the demon her full attention.

"I do not imagine the child will want to be without ye," she observed while casually brushing the dirt from her hands. "Have ye spoken with Rin about this?"

The demon kept his face turned away from her prying eye. "Rin will…do as I ask."

Kaede nodded her head sagely, "But ye are worried she will grow to resent ye for leaving her behind."

Though he kept his attention on the sun setting over the mountains in the distance, the sudden way his jaw clenched tight spoke volumes. Kaede sighed softly and offered the demon a rare, understanding smile.

"Sesshomaru, ye are that girl's sun, moon, and stars. But ye know this already. It is why ye wish for her to stay behind, is it not? Ye understand she must learn how to be among her own kind."

He turned towards her then, the Lord of the West, and for a brief moment Kaede caught a glimpse of the man Rin saw when she looked at him. Though he appeared foreboding dressed in his armour, as unmovable and unshakeable as the mountains behind him, he was not there to intimidate her. His motives and intentions were purer than she or any of the others had previously given him credit for.

The Lord of the West stood in her garden with a singular purpose, one which had not wavered since the day Rin had entered his life. He would stop at nothing to offer her the life she deserved, even if it meant sacrificing that which was most important to him.

"I will provide for her care if you will agree to take her in."

"I am surprised that ye would trust an old miko with such a task," Kaede teased archly. She was unable to resist poking a little fun at a demon who had expressed little more than contempt and disregard for humans in all the time she had known him. Seeing the displeased turn of his mouth she added, "I will make certain she is well looked after. Ye needn't worry Sesshomaru, she will be safe here in the village."

He didn't nod so much as incline his head in her general direction. It was settled then.

His sharp eyes found Rin in the village and he watched attentively as she spoke animatedly with Kagome. His shoulders visibly relaxed, losing some of their rigidity. In that unguarded moment the demon's expression softened, not quite a smile but a relaxing of the dispassionate frown usually fixed upon his features.

Kaede now understood the reason for the chaotic energy she had felt emanating from him when he first arrived. This would not be an easy parting for Sesshomaru, but rather a necessary one. Before Rin could choose to live by his side, she first needed to have the opportunity to see what life could be like for her in a human village where she was surrounded by friends and others of her kind.

Sesshomaru, to his credit, had decided he would not stand in the way of that path if such was her destiny and her choice. But that didn't make the decision to trust Rin's welfare into the hands of others any easier for him to stomach. Kaede uttered a soft 'Hm' of approval. Inuyasha's brother was certainly a complicated creature, rather unlike any demon she had encountered before.

"Will ye visit her on occasion?"

Sesshomaru's honey-hued eyes fixed sharply on her, as though the very idea of not visiting Rin was an affront to his senses.

"Of course," he answered with a light scoff as if to say, 'what a ridiculous question'.

Kaede smiled, reassured that Sesshomaru had no intentions of abandoning the girl and never returning. She was simply too important to him. And when the day came when Rin was old enough to make the choice for herself, he would know with absolute certainty it was one made of her own free will.

Without another word the Lord of the West departed, heading in Rin's direction. Kaede watched after him, her basket of herbs long forgotten in the fading daylight. What an interesting and unexpected turn this day had taken.

oOo

_Some years later..._

The ground was covered in a fresh layer of newly fallen snow. Rin kept her eyes fixed on the stars overhead, searching for any sign of him. Tomorrow was _genpuku_ , her coming of age ceremony. She'd thought he might attend but it'd been so many months since his last visit she was starting to think maybe he'd decided not to return for her after all.

He was probably too busy with more important matters, like building his kingdom or conquering his enemies. _Genpuku_ was only a silly human ceremony after all. Just another day like all the others to a demon.

"Rin."

She started and sucked in a surprised gasp. Her head spun round to find him standing behind her looking as perfect and serene as she remembered.

"You came!" she exclaimed and a brilliant smile lit her face. "I'm so pleased you remembered!"

"I trust you are doing well?" he asked and she gave an eager nod of her head.

"Much better now that you're here."

"I have something for you," he said and reached into his jacket. From within the dark interior he retrieved a sizeable package, neatly wrapped in paper, and held it out to her.

Rin gaped at the gift and reached to take it from him. "For me?" she gasped, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! You are always so thoughtful. Shall I open it now?"

"Tomorrow," he replied.

Rin nodded her head in agreement and clutched the package tight to her chest. While she always appreciated the gifts he brought her, what she was most grateful for were the rare moments she was able to spend time with him. As a child she had spent endless days at his side, never thinking for a moment that she would be asked to live without him. But in the years since he'd left her in Kaede's care his visits had become more infrequent, his time spent with her brief and rarely private.

"There is one more," he offered and reached into the folds of his hankimono once more. This time he pulled out a white fur stole. He settled it around her shoulders to keep her warm and moved her hair out from beneath it. The dark strands slid like black silk through his claws and it sent a delightful shiver rushing down her spine.

"It suits you," he said with an approving nod and Rin felt her cheeks grow hot. She brushed her hand across the soft white fur near her cheek and closed her eyes in a moment of pure, unguarded bliss.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, hardly able to find the words to express how elegant and pretty she felt wearing his gift.

"I am pleased you like it."

She smiled up at him, only then noticing how much closer he was standing than he'd been before. In an instant he'd drawn close enough to reach for her without ever appearing to have moved at all.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't return," she confessed softly, her eyes no longer able to meet his. "It's been so long, I thought maybe you had forgotten about me."

The plum blossoms still clung to their branches when he'd last stepped foot in the village. Almost a whole year had passed since that time. Ten months was the longest he had ever gone without a visit.

"Do not say such silly things," he replied. His finger grazed her cheek, just a light brush with his knuckle, but it was enough to draw her eyes up to meet his. Though he did not apologize for his lengthy absence, or offer an explanation, she read the unspoken regret clearly in his honey-hued gaze. He regretted that she'd ever had cause, even for a moment, to believe he did not care for her.

"Will you stay in the village tonight? Everyone has gathered at Kaede's to prepare for the celebration tomorrow..."

She knew he would decline to stay but stubbornly asked anyway. Knowing their time was short, she was determined to cherish every moment with him. In a way it felt like he had been slowly preparing her for the day when they would part ways for good. The very thought left her stomach feeling hollow and slightly sick. How could she live the rest of her life without him?

"I will return tomorrow," he promised, and she hid her disappointment behind a smile.

"Okay. Good-night, Lord Sesshomaru. Sleep well."

He inclined his head in her direction and replied, "Sleep well, Rin."

There was so much more she wanted to say to him, but with age she'd learned to control the fountain of questions that sometimes poured out of her. Why had he been away for so long this time? And why had he returned now, on the eve of her _genpuku_ ceremony? Was he planning to leave her behind for good this time? Her heart ached at the thought as she watched him make a slow retreat across the snow-covered fields to the forest.

She had no doubt he would return the next day – he never went back on his word – but the real question that lingered in the back of her mind was just how long he would stay.

oOo

"It's beautiful!" Kagome gushed as she gently lifted the silk kimono from the wrapping. "Did Sesshomaru bring this for you?"

Rin nodded, her eyes drinking in the waves of rich, butter-soft red silk unfolding before her.

"It seems he has excellent taste," Kaede noted as she gazed approvingly at the kimono.

It was a stunning full-length _uchikake_ with a long hem and flowing _furisode_ sleeves. The garment had been painstakingly hand-painted with a delicate plum tree in full bloom. It spread across the back panel, with plum blossoms stitched in gold and white silk thread cascading down each sleeve. The package also contained a brilliant white _kosode_ , and an elegant silk _hoso-obi_ that matched the plum blossom pattern of the outermost layer.

"Rin you'll look like a courtier wearing these," Kagome gushed and her smile widened with excitement. "I can hardly wait to see you in them!"

It took Kagome and Kaede together nearly an hour to dress her. The layers were heavier than she thought they would be, but she was thankful they would keep her warm. As a finishing touch, Kagome wrapped the white fur stole Sesshomaru had gifted her the previous night around her shoulders.

"There," she announced and stood back to examine her handiwork. With a satisfied sigh she nodded her head, looking quite pleased with herself.

"It is a fine day for a coming of age ceremony," Kaede chimed in with an approving look.

Rin felt her heart in her throat and wished to know what she looked like. Kagome's hand mirror only showed her so much, but she was certain Sesshomaru had chosen a beautiful kimono. He had impeccable taste after all. She left her hair long and loose because it was the only style that felt natural to her, but she made sure to brush it until it shined and was smooth as silk.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked eagerly. Rin took one last look at her face in the small hand mirror and then set it down.

"I think so. Will you help me outside? I want to show Lord Sesshomaru before we walk to the temple."

Kagome helped her to the door and lifted the hem of her _uchikake_ so it did not drag in the snow and dirt. Sesshomaru was waiting for her, just as he'd promised. He stood near the snow-covered herb garden not far from Kaede's hut. His eyes went wide as she drew close, those honeyed amber orbs drinking in the sight of her outfitted in the finest silks.

"You came," she said with a warm smile and stopped in front of him. Kagome quietly laid down the hem of her outer layers and retreated to Kaede's hut to give them some privacy.

"How does it look?" she asked and turned from side to side to show off the design adorning both sleeves.

"Magnificent," he replied and the sincerity underlying his words brought her up short. It was not often that Lord Sesshomaru bestowed compliments, much less ones so heartfelt they made her cheeks feel hot.

"Thank you," she managed to say and shyly kept her eyes averted from his. "Will you walk with me to the temple?"

Sesshomaru eyed the snow covered and muddied path to the temple gate with a disapproving eye.

"Come," he said instead and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, delighted by the chance to be close to him again. His palm was just as strong and warm as she remembered, his touch soothing to her cold skin like the soft glow of an embering fire.

He stepped in close and wrapped his other hand securely around her back. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all and flew the short distance across the muddied earth to the temple gates. He gently set her down atop the first stone step where her hem would be safe from the mud and snow.

Rin remained close to him with her hand still wrapped in his. After so many months apart she wasn't ready to relinquish her hold on him just yet. His eyes remained fixed on her, as though the rest of the world no longer existed, and though he spoke not a word the intensity of his gaze made her stomach flutter.

It was a strange reaction to have, she thought, to suddenly feel nervous in his presence. They had been alone many times before and stood as close as they stood now. But something had changed between them. His gaze was more direct, more intense somehow, and she found her knees suddenly feeling weak and her eyes unable to meet his. She stood there floundering for something to say while the blood rushed in her ears.

Their moment alone was cut short by the arrival of Kaede and the others who had come to celebrate her coming of age day. She was finally to become an adult, a full-fledged member of the village. Sesshomaru released her hand and took a step back as the others surrounded her and offered warm hugs. She missed the warmth of his hand immediately and offered him an understanding smile through the crowd of familiar faces.

In that moment, standing atop the temple steps surrounded by the people she cared about most, Rin felt more loved and accepted than she had at any point in her life. It was thanks to him that she had such a life. The imposing demon who stood apart from the rest, who kept a respectful distance from the humans who had adopted her and welcomed her with open arms, it was because of him that she had gone from having no one to being surrounded by family. He had given her back a life she'd thought out of reach. Until her dying day she would be grateful to him for the life he had given her.

But soon she would need to make a choice – to remain in the village or leave to be by his side. That was, unless, he had made other plans. As the others led her further up the steps and into the temple grounds, she turned her head to find his eyes on her. The expression in them was indecipherable, filled with some emotion she had not seen before.

_Wait for me_ , she urged and sent him a reassuring smile. _Please, just a little while longer._

oOo

He found her after the ceremony, sipping a cup of _amazake_ near the temple gate.

"You seem happy here," he stated and though she searched for hidden meaning behind his words she could detect none.

"I am happy here. Kaede, Kagome, and the others have always been very kind to me. It is very different from the last time I lived in a human village."

Sesshomaru nodded his head once then asked, "Do you wish to stay?"

He kept his eyes averted but her silence wore him down and eventually those golden eyes that were so unlike any other's settled on her once more.

"Am I being given a choice?" she asked, still unsure of what his plan might be.

The wind picked up, tossing her painstakingly brushed and smoothed hair about her face in a wild fury. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed slightly, a sure sign he was displeased. His claws lightly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, out of reach from the rebellious wind.

"Always."

His eyes held hers, the expression in them patient but frustrated. She had always been free to make her own choices, even from the very start. He'd never tried to control her, had never ordered her around. She swallowed hard, feeling guilty for having doubted him for even a moment.

"I am grateful for the time I have spent here in the village. I've made new friends and learned many things from Kaede. It reminded me of my life from before, when my family was still alive. It felt nice to be able to remember them that way – happy, at peace..."

She smiled at the thought of what her parents and brothers would say if they could see her now, dressed head to toe in the finest silks and furs, speaking plainly with one of the most feared demons in the land.

Sesshomaru uttered a soft "Hn" of understanding, then settled his gaze on the distant mountains. It was always that way when he was deep in thought. Was he preparing to tell her he would be continuing his journey alone? Or perhaps he believed she wished to remain in the village? To think that she could ever choose a life that did not include him in it…

Gripping the warm cup of amazake tight between her hands, Rin gathered the courage to speak the truth that was in her heart.

"But when I close my eyes each night and picture the place I most wish to be, it is by your side."

The winter wind filled the silence that followed her confession, its cold touch burning her cheeks. His eyes settled on her, the warmth in them a soothing balm against the cold air.

"Is that what you wish?" he asked, and the smooth, calming timbre of his voice eased her nerves.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. But considering his question more fully she added hesitantly, "Is it what _you_ wish also?"

He did not answer her at first and as the seconds dragged between them she felt her spirit crumble. Maybe his silence was answer enough.

"Have you come to say good-bye then?" she pressed, thankful for the moment that she could blame the brisk winter wind for the tears slipping out of her eyes.

He made a soft sound in the back of his throat then replied, "To think such a thing could be possible…"

His hand slid boldly into her hair then, his claws sinking deep into ebony silk. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss into her hair and she held her breath, uncertain how to interpret this change. Her stomach felt like it was filled with sparrows taking flight and the feeling only intensified when his thumb lightly brushed a stray tear from her temple into her hair.

"When you are ready, we shall leave together," he promised and she felt her heart soar.

Dropping the empty cup of amazake to the ground, she flung her arms around him and held tight. He hesitated only a moment before the light pressure of his hand settled across her back. Her heart was so full she thought it might burst. Those words, the very ones she'd been waiting years to hear, were the best possible gift he could have given her.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

For anyone wondering, Genpuku was a real ceremony in Japan! During the warring states period it started to become more common for people outside of the noble class to partake. Participants were usually between 15-17 years old as the ceremony marked the transition from childhood into adulthood (life expectancy in this time period was about 50 years old). In some cases (for males of the samurai class in particular) they could not be married or fight in war until they had successfully completed Genpuku. Coming of Age Day is still widely celebrated in Japan every January for young adults who turned 20 years old the previous year.


End file.
